jinglechannelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DnDonnerstag/Recaps/Episode 01
Autor: Ehrikh An der Suppenküche im ehemaligen Hotel-Prunkbau der Sparkling Fairy geben wir Suppe aus. Wie so oft. Die Lokalität ist nie fertig gebaut worden, nicht mal wirklich viel wurde gebaut, nur das, was wohl einmal der Empfangsraum hätte werden sollen taugt einigermaßen. Die Glitzernde Fee ist von uns zur Suppenküche gemacht worden, in der Hoffnung ein Vorbild zu sein, in der Hoffnung, denen, die die Hoffnung bereits verloren haben, ein wenig davon wiedergeben zu können. Vielleicht haben wir aber auch Informationen, dass die Adeligen, oder Patriars, wie sie sich in Baldur's Gate nennen, garnicht so verschieden vom normalen Volk sind, wie sie uns vormachen. Wir, das sind Orfea, Tiny und meinesgleichen. Und Hagen. Wie konnte ich Hagen vergessen. Er ist... etwas merkwürdig, aber freundlich und naiv vielleicht auch etwas. Er weiß noch nichts über den Teil mit den nicht vorhandenen Unterschieden zwischen Adel und “Fußvolk”, aber... wir haben etwas Hemmung ihm, der adeligen Eidechse, hierin einzuweihen. Tiny ist - ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Namen - nicht wirklich klein, und dafür aber ganz schön bunt. Wirkt etwas... bärig, aber immer hilfsbereit, wie eine Mutter für alle mit Problemen. Das wiederum wurde uns schon öfter zum Problem, aber dazu vielleicht ein anderes Mal mehr. Ich weiß gar nicht wie genau Orfea an diese... Informationen gekommen ist, aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Ich hab sie das erste mal auch erst auf ihrer Flucht aus der Oberstadt beobachtet und wurde durch ein Ungeschick meinerseits mit zur Flucht gezwungen. Ich war aus meinen eigenen Gründen dort forschend in Buchhandlungen und Bibliotheken unterwegs. Aber dazu später mehr, denn die Suppenküche wird grade wieder durch viele Flüchtlinge aus Elturel überschwemmt. Die Stadt im Osten scheint gefallen, viele berichten Schreckliches, sichere Informationen über wer, wann und warum sind rar, wenn überhaupt vorhanden. Einen kleinen Informationsfetzen hört man allerdings mehr als einmal: Es heißt die Flaming Fist hat ihren charismatischen Anführer Großherzog Uldar Ravenguard verloren. Vermisst ist er, seit einer Woche, als er nach Elturel losgezogen ist. Seit etwa dem Zeitpunkt scheinen die Tore von Baldur's Gate auch bereits geschlossen. Ein Zufall? Die Flaming Fist wird von der Nobelkaste bezahlt, sie nennen sich Patriars. Schon bald sollten wir aber handfeste Informationen erhalten, denn wie es scheint werden grade alle Fähigen (also auch wir) von der Flaming Fist angeworben um den stetig ankommenden Flüchtlingen Herr zu werden. Unser Auftrag: Mit Kapitän Zodge am Basilisk Gate im Osten sprechen. Die Beschreibung die wir zu seiner Person erhalten ist kurz: groß, schwarze Haare, Augenklappe. Als wir an besagtem Ort ankommen finden wir einen großen Mob von Menschen, der die Stadt verlassen will, von der Flaming Fist - die mit dem Rücken zum Tor stehen und nicht so aussehen als hätten sie die Situation unter Kontrolle - aber davon abgehalten wird. Zodge ist eher unfreundlich und legt selbst eine eiserne Hand am Mob an um ihn etwas zurückzudrängen. Generell ein eher unfreundlicher Mensch. Er nimmt uns in eine Wohnung mit, deren Tür er einfach eintritt. Ich nehme an, sie gehört nicht ihm. Dort teilt er uns mit, dass er vermeiden will, dass Panik in der Bevölkerung ausbricht. Wir schauen kurz nach draußen und sehen viele verängstigte Blicke, er war wohl nicht so erfolgreich. Dann sagt er, dass Elturel sei nicht mehr als ein riesiges Loch im Boden Faerûns - wir alle brauchen einen kurzen Moment das zu verdauen. Der Großherzog ist dort in diplomatischer Mission gewesen als die Stadt von etwas zerstört wurde. Details zu letzterem weiß er nicht, oder will er uns nicht sagen. Dann erzählt er uns, dass Ritter von Elturel Hellriders heißen und denken, die Flaming Fist hat etwas mit der Zerstörung zu tun. Und das sie generell eher von grober Natur sind. Klingt für uns sehr ähnlich zur Flaming Fist... thumb|400px Weiter händigt er jedem von uns eine merkwürdige Bronzeplakette in die eine brennende, geballte Faust gestanzt ist. Das Symbol der Flaming Fist. Damit zeichnen wir uns wohl im Auftrag selbiger aus... Ob das so schlau ist? Er hört einfach nicht auf zu reden und kommt aber tatsächlich zum Punkt, weswegen wir eigentlich hier her bestellt wurden. Es scheint, dass in der Stadt Kultisten der Dead Three (Bane; Herr von Tyrannei, Bhaal; Herr des Mordes und Myrkul; Herr der Knochen) verstärkt angefangen haben zu morden, nachdem sie lange Zeit ruhig lagen. Ihre neuen Opfer finden sie zumeist unter den Flüchtlingen, und das sorgt erst recht für Besorgnis und könnte der Tropfen sein, der den Kessel Baldur's Gate zum Überlaufen bringt. Es werden 200 Gold pro Person versprochen, wenn wir die Kultisten stoppen. Okay, er sagte “vernichten”. Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher, ob das so einfach wird, aber in unserer Situation sagen wir lieber zu, bevor unsere Suppenküche noch genauer durchsucht wird. Der gute Zodge kann aber immer noch nicht aufhören zu reden und gibt uns auch noch vor, wie wir unseren Job zu machen haben. In der Elfsong Tavern sollen wir Tarina treffen, sie sei eine Spionin für die Gilde. Bei ihr könnten wir mehr über die Dead Three erfahren. Endlich ist er fertig und wir machen uns auf die Socken. Unterwegs besprechen wir, wohin das ganze Geld fließen kann und nehmen uns vor verschiedene Verbesserungen und Reparaturen an der Suppenküche vorzunehmen. So ein dichtes Dach wäre was feines langsam und zweiter und dritter zweiter Topf mit größerer Feuerstelle würde der hohen Zahl an Flüchtlingen gut tun. Nachdem uns Herr Zodge schon gesagt hat, wo wir mehr erfahren, laufen wir direkt bei der besagten Taverne vorbei. Der Halbelf Alan ist der Besitzer und Barkeeper und scheint überaus freundlich. Zu freundlich für meinen Geschmack. Es gibt auch Sicherheitsbedienstete, und zwar die Halborkin Skuna und eine sich magisch bewegende Rüstung die den klanglichen Namen Klank trägt. thumb|center|700px Wir zeigen mehr oder minder heimlich unsere Flaming Fist Plaketten und fragen nach Tarina. Uns wir mitgeteilt, dass sie im oberen Stockwerk ein Spiel spielt und wir hoch gehen können. Wir gehen hoch und schauen ihr ein paar Minuten zu. Sie scheint ständig zu gewinnen. Tiny kann sich nicht halten und spielt mit, verliert aber. Sie merkt aber, dass Tarina wohl nicht ganz fair spielt. Das erklärt einiges... Wir fragen nach Informationen über die Dead Three und erzählen, dass wir im Auftrag von Zodge kommen, aber sie lacht nur. Tarina meint, eine Hand wäscht die Andere und sagt zuerst nur einen Namen: Rhonda Thunderbell. Unter Kapitän Murosko Sessprin sei sie gefahren, scheint wohl eine Art Pirat zu sein. Sagt uns aber nichts. Uncivil Serpent sei der Schiffsname gewesen. Sagt uns genau so wenig. Sie wirkt leicht enttäuscht, aber wir waren bis vor kurzem ja auch eher Out-of-Towners. Sie erzählt, dass das ihr Name ist. Uns wird einiges klar. Offensichtlich gibt es da noch offene Rechnungen mit ihrer alten Crew und sie bittet um Hilfe gegen die Informationen, die wir benötigen. Wir willigen etwas zögerlich in den Bodyguard-Dienst ein und bekommen dank Orfea sogar die erste Nacht in der Taverne spendiert. Nach einer kurzen taktischen Besprechung stellt Hagen fest, dass das obere Stockwerk vorteilhaft ist, sollte ein Angriff in dieser Nacht stattfinden. Wir versuchen uns im Smalltalk, und es scheint, als sei schon der Kampf um die Position des Großherzogs ausgebrochen, nur knappe zwei Wochen nach seinem Ableben in dieser tumulten Zeit! Einige Stimmen meinen, es die beste Kandiatin wäre eine Frau Thalamra Vanthampur. Aber das Gespräch wird plötzlich von wundersamen Elfgesang unterbrochen der in der Taverne ertönt. O sing a song of Elturel Of water, woods, and hill The sun dawns on her ruddy cliffs And fields green and still. This land of long-abiding joy Home of the strong and brave Renowned by all, across the realms, And never once a slave. O sing a song of Elturel When foes are at her door Her fields torn by cloven feet From some infernal shore. Arise the mighty Hellriders Take up your swift, keen swords Then charge into the hellish fray And scatter devil hordes. O sing a song of Elturel And when the night does fall Sleep safe beneath Companion’s light Until the dawn does call. We’re bound by mortal covenant That only ends with death And so we’ll sing of Elturel Until our final breath. Wunderschön! Aber die anderen Anwesenden sind sehr irritiert. Wir fragen nach. Der Text scheint nicht der gewohnte friedliebende zu sein, sondern handelt von Elturel und Teufeln! Die Verwirrung steht noch verlegen jedem in der Taverne ins Gesicht geschrieben als wir von unten Tumult vernehmen und auf einmal ein echt grober Kerl oben am Treppenaufgang steht und sehr wütend nach Tarina ruft! Nächstes Recap Kategorie:Recap